Magnetron
The Magnetron was a unique tank fielded by Yuri's Army. It was essentially a narrow, rounded, treaded chassis, with twin prongs on the front and a powerful turret-mounted electromagnet mounted on top. Background The Magnetron is very useful against enemy vehicles and ships. The magnetron beam raises them and draws them towards the Magnetron. Some useful applications of this are forcing the Magnetron to disengage while a vehicle was over water, on a structure or on another vehicle, while ships can be drawn to the ground. Furthermore, because the Magnetron has great range, it can pull a unit out of a group and bring it near a mind control unit. This is of particular use against Prism tanks, forcing them into the range of a Psychic Tower or a Yuri Clone. The Magnetron is also effective against buildings, ripping all the metal out of support structures and foundations. The Magnetron should always be accompanied by support units, as it has no real way of attacking of its own. Counters The Magnetron is helpless against infantry and airbourne units. Realistically, Magnetrons themselves cannot harm units. They may only attack one unit at a time, so swarming them with a group of tanks may also be effective. Guardian GIs and Tesla troopers are a particular threat to it, since they are both anti-tank specialists. Magnetrons are also incapable of crushing infantry. Tactics However, Magnetrons are effective in one other way: tanks and ships levitated by it are vulnerable to anti-air attack, so it is wise to accompany Magnetrons with Gatling Tanks. Magnetrons can also be used, under certain circumstances, to move other vehicles over otherwise impassable gaps, such as cliffs, quickly. Assessment Pros * Can levitate any vehicle and ship and draw it towards them. * Can damage structures from a long distance. * Can outrange base defenses except Grand Cannons. * Cheap artillery unit ($1000) and it only requires Radar to build; this makes it perfect for early attacks. * Levitated vehicles are vulnerable to AA fire but if used correctly they will be immune to even superweapons while they are inbound. * Can support friendly vehicles (force firing) in passing different impassable gaps, such as cliffs, saving a large amount of traveling time. * Can be ordered to stop firing while carrying an enemy vehicle while it is moving over water, effectively instantly destroying it. Ordering the Magnetron to stop firing while a carried vehicle is over a cliff edge or another vehicle will have the same effect; if the latter is done, the second vehicle may be destroyed. The same can be done with ships with no need to stop firing due to the Magnetron being a land vehicle. However one must be careful not to do this with his own units. Cons * Only artillery unit that is helpless against infantry. * Very weak armor. * Vulnerable to air units, especially Harriers. * Has a blind spot of 3 tiles (like V3 Rocket Launcher, which has 5). * Can only attack one unit at a time. * Incapable of squishing infantry. * Cannot be placed in a Tank Bunker. * Does no damage to enemy vehicles while attacking. Selected Quotes Trivia *The Magnetron is similar to the Disruptor that GDI used in the Second Tiberium War, only differences being the Disruptor fired sound waves, not magnetic waves. *If a Magnetron lifts a landed NightHawk Transport or Siege Chopper, the pilots of those units will scream when dropped as if they were shot down. Gallery Magnetron_-_Early.jpg|Early concept art Magnetron Concept Mid.jpg|Mid concept art Magnetron.jpg|Final concept art Magnetron Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render. Magnetron Render.jpg|Installer slide Magnetron RA2.PNG|Veteran Magnetron YR_Magnetron_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Magnetron_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Category:Yuri's Revenge vehicles Category:Yuri's Revenge Yuri Arsenal